Sing me breathless
by Sweetest Days
Summary: Coral is the youngest sister to Danica Shardae... Basically just a new version of Hawks song, featuring Coral as the main character. With her will alone she couldnt stop the war, but coupled with a serpiente... Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: **What if Danica had not been the last child of Nacola? What if she was unavailable as a mate? This is an alternate version of Hawk song with Danica'a sixteen year old sister, Coral. Her mate has just died and she is left bleeding on the inside by too many wounds dealt her. Looking for peace, will she find it?

**WARNING:** I do not know what this story will have, so ratings will change at any time. Cussing, blood... The usual warning on any of my stories.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the original characters.

PROLOGUE

My feelings could not have been in a larger turmoil. When faced with loving or trusting what you've never trusted or loved only feared... No, not hate, that word was too strong. Feared, yes feared. As you were taught too fear. And kill what you fear. How could anyone claiming sanity ask me too put aside my terror, forget my fear. Mold it to love? Unthinkable, no it was scandalous. I was avian, youngest daughter of Lady Nacola Shardae. My sixteen years have left me begging, hidden under the layers of my resolve and poise, for an end. So much blood, hatred, fear, pulling, death, crimson rivers of blood, fire, all dancing in a void; a chasm that was deeper than any known canyon. Please sweet Alasdair, mother of my ancestors, giver of my wings, let my- nay let your people know peace. We kill now because it is all we know too do. We kill, we fight, we kill again to avenge the blood of ours staining the serpiete hands. We are caught in a never ending spiral of blood and death. Two wrongs will never make a right; they will only create more wrongs. Wise words, spoken by the only woman too care for me and give me affection after my mother turned away, my sister slowly became someone I didn't know enough too care for. Valene, exiled for more than a simple argument over the snakes and a sign. But that isn't here or there it... She is my last fond memory... Please... I beg you; help me too know how I can end it! Let my people sleep knowing true peace for the first time in... It has been too long to know when peace was a tangible thought. I am Coral Shardae, youngest heir to the Hawks keep.... My Alistair Varik was killed a week ago. I couldn't shed a tear. My brother didn't come home last night. I am Coral Shardae, a hawk of gold and... I am tired of everything.

CHAPTER ONE

The sun was a heavy weight on my back as I walked the fields. Nothing stirred around me except the wind which ruffled my gold locks. I heard a natural crow call out in warning to its partner. They flew away, realizing the field wasn't as empty as they believed. Even had I not been here the field could not have been called "empty". No, it would have simply been devoid of life. Warm avian blood coated the grass, a deadly fertilizer mixing with cool Serpientes blood and morning dew too create a fowl stench. It didn't faze me. Dead bodies, forever grounded in death, those who sought to end me some to protect me... It didn't faze me either. When had all this become so normal, so accepted, that I didn't cry even as I found Xavier Shardae body. Even as I knelt to brush the gold hair from his cold fore head. Trapped rays of sunlight... That was what he and my Alistair had once told me my gold curls were. There would be no more tales such of these. Nor would they pass my lips too my own children. So why... Why couldn't I bloody cry? I knew the answer. Death had become such a regular occurrence in my life, draining me to the shell I was now. My last memory of crying was when I was a child and my mother had sent Valene away. I remembered the argument they had.

"My daughter has been quoting you of late." My mothers face had been stoic even as she sought to defend her child from "Evil". "If you believe I'll allow you to poison her mind-"

"Poison her mind?" Valene had interjected. "All I do is comfort a crying child whose own family has no use for her." My mother had banished her and I'd only gotten too say goodbye because I broke away from my guard. Her warmth had enveloped me as I clung to her, begging her to take me with her. I'd pulled back to see tears overflowing like a river from her eyes. She left and my mother had had me locked away from view as my tears ran. Days turned into weeks. My tears ended but my soul was grounded. I emerged to be the perfect avian. A cry of strangled pain drew my mind from the past. The cry came again and I cocked my head. Curious, I wandered over to the small dusting of woods. Blood mixed thick with mud here, an even more potent stench. The cry came from a serpiete. I stood by him, looking down on his stark black hair and fair skin. His cries died in his throat as his eyes widened. He recognized me for my heritage of gold curls and light gold skin with molten gold eyes just as I recognized him for his garnet eyes. What were the two prince's names? Ah, Zane and Gregory Cobriana, if memory served. My gaze flicked down his body, cataloging his injuries with a carelessness my mother would have admired. Minor cuts, broken bones, all he could recover from. The rugged slice on his stomach... Possible, but not likely. I blinked as he opened his eyes too glare.

"Well, Hawk?" He spat like he'd insulted me. "Come to finish me off?" I could end his pain but I was to weary of killing. I knelt at his head and pulled him to my lap. He was too weak to struggle as I brushed his hair from his sweaty fore head. I reached too my side and grabbed at a bottle of water. Lifting his head to rest on my chest I helped him to drink. He was greedy with it, chugging so deep that droplets fell down his chin to his bloody shirt. When he was finished he took wheezing breaths, the air rasping inside him. He asked me a single worded question I wasn't sure how to answer.

"Why?" It was a breathy whisper. I contemplated in silence. Why would I do this? I wasn't in the habit of second guessing myself but now it was necessary. If my sister knew she wouldn't be able to look upon me again. My mother... Would undoubtfully exile me with less care she did Valene. But something moved in me too defend my actions, over riding my fear.

"I am... Tired of death staining my people. I am tired of seeing children going off to war to die only to be replaced by two more children. I'm tired of turning a blind eye too it all." I concluded with. "I'm tired of wishing for peace but being too weak and scared too try and obtain it." The serpiente was quiet in my arms, thoughtful.

"My name is... Gregory Cobriana..." He told me in another whisper. I smiled and nodded. "I know." I returned. If he was Zane and the rumors were true I'd already be dead. My eyes spied a black horse riding to us. My eyes narrowed, feathers tensing. A wounded soldier I could handle but... A perfectly healthy one with guards... The horse came closer and I saw the rider. Zane Cobriana, come to retrieve his kin. Zane dismounted with the fluid grace of a serpiente, his garnet gaze catching mine and dazing me. His two guards dismounted, getting Gregory. Three able soldiers, one wounded, against me? My chances diminished greatly in my mind. This was my reward for aiding my enemy. One guard remounted with Gregory in front of him. I stepped away, debating letting loose a Hawks screech.

"What is a hawk doing with my brother?" Zane asked, dark amusement dancing in his eyes. He paused and I realized he expected an answer.

"You've already decided what I was doing so answering you would be a waste." He smirked at the acid in my tone. His fingers toyed with the sword at his side. Why use a weapon when your bite can kill us all? I thought sarcastically.

"So the little hawk won't tell. Well, I'm fond of guessing games." His eyes flicked down my body, bringing a wave of heat over me. "You are beautiful so perhaps you to are involved in something carnal." My face turned pink as my blood boiled. How dare he? Knowing the avian ability too sheath ourselves in blankness unnerved them I pulled my reserve around me, happy too see them tense. He frowned as his guard shifted.

"Brother, no." Gregory rasped. "Without her I'd surely be dead."

"Without her family you'd not be in this mess." A guard snapped. Gregory coughed and Zane glanced between them.

"Let us go... Thank you, Hawk."

"My name isn't hawk. It's Coral." I snapped, relieved they were leaving and shaken deeper than I wanted to admit. Suddenly he struck and I brought my dagger up. With his bare hand he grabbed my wrist, twisting until I dropped it. Desperate, I shrieked, praying someone was near enough to hear me, knowing I was too far away from the keep. As I prepared too shriek again his fist slammed into my gut, his other hand covering my mouth. He caught me as I fell ungracefully too the ground on all fours, black spots dancing in my eyes. He is going too kill me. The thought echoed in my brain as I blacked out.

**AUTHOR NOTE: **I'm sorry if you object too my story being about a ZaneXoc, but someone would have done it eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY: **Corals temper has landed her in a spot of trouble. Will she make it back to the Hawks keep? Or will her fear and anger push her hosts over the edge?

**WARNING:** I do not know what this story will have, so ratings will change at any time. Cussing, blood... The usual warning on any of my stories.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the original characters.

**AUTHOR NOTE: **I know I planned on making this a ZaneXoc but well... That was before I decided to keep Gregory alive so... Pairings are up in the air again!

CHAPTER TWO

Voices drifted in and out of my hearing as I struggled to open my eyes. My body was being in uncooperative as I struggled. These strange smells... This was defiantly not the Hawks keep.... What had happened to me? Images seared my brain and I gasped, my eyes flying open in shock. Why was I still alive? Had my guard come? Wait, no, If they'd heard me and came I'd be in the keep so... I tried too lift myself up but was pulled back by a ban of iron wrapped around my waist. A blush bloomed on my cheeks as a serpiente snuggled against my neck. I imagined fangs piercing me, bleeding me dry. Fearful, I wrenched myself from his arms, falling from the raised slate I'd been on and onto more pillows. They enveloped me with warmth and broke my fall. Peels of musical laughter rang above me as the serpiente who'd held me stretched.

"Ah, I slept great!" He winked at me and I recoiled out of instinct, blood pounding heavy in my face. Others cat called, making gestures to me and my dress. Confusion rippled through me. A woman whose eyes were of polished silver came in with a stern expression.

"Savoal," She addressed the man who held me. "Stop it now. She is probably scared enough without having to think your ugly face ravaged her." She knelt beside me and I forced myself to be still, unable to stop a small shiver. I must have looked quiet a sight, cowering away from the woman whilst she laughed. Angry with my reaction I made my hands and muscles unclench. I was avian. More so a hawk. I was not to wear emotions on my sleeves. Speaking of... Where were my sleeves? Before sneaking away from my guards I'd worn a cream dress with ballooning sleeves. Now I wore... Oh, fuck! The thin hold I'd gained crumbled as I belatedly realized I wore a serpiente dress. The trembling began again and I blushed. I barely glanced up as a canteen of water thanked softly on the pillow before me. Gregory Cobriana sat gingerly down, sporting a cast. I lowered my gaze, sure I was over. I barely caught him looking my body up and down, pausing here and there. Weakly, feeling worn out and weary, I vainly tried to pull the flimsy material over my long legs.

"Don't fret hawkling. None have taken liberties with you." The cobra said, mocking. "Well, except Savoal who was gracious enough to keep you warm." I was proud when the tattered remains of my poise gelled together to calm me down. I leveled my now calm gaze on Gregory.

"When my mother realizes what you've done she will send an army." His garnet gaze caught mine and I quickly lowered my own gold gaze. It was never a good idea to hold a serpiente gaze. I'd learned that first hand in the clearing. Gregory shrugged indifferently, leaning back on the pillow.

"If that is what you believe then that's fine. But in that pretty brain of yours ask yourself this; will your mother risk more lives to fight a battle in our territory?" In despair I knew the answer. No, my mother would never risk her soldiers in a losing battle. It would have been different had we still been in the fields but we weren't. We were somewhere in serpiente territory, a place no avian had gone before and returned alive. Except for, I amended with a rare pain, Valene. Our troops would be blind in a fight they didn't know the terrain of. In fact my remaining family probably believed me already dead.

The woman from before came and knelt beside Gregory, her emerald gaze stoic. She kissed his cheek, and then willingly offered her lips to be taken by his own. My face remained stoic as they kissed, only my thoughts being rude. _How can you let a snake touch you? _I thought. Though I should have been horrified I wasn't. Once she was satisfied she moved closer and I'd been too tried that day. Unable to stop or hide it pure instinct came over. My feathers rose as my skin became hypersensitive to catch every movement of theirs. The woman looked pained as the others tensed, sensing my reserve and mask cloaking me fully.

"Please do not be alarmed. I am called A'isha and as long as you are here with me, you will be safe." My feathers relaxed a fraction at the sincerity in her words. I was even able to lose some clarity of my heightened sight. Then a dark cloud skittered in my mind. My mother herself had tutored me on Alasdair, the first of our kind. While her pack was turned a serpiente coward stabbed her in the back. Her warmth and kindness had been repaid by betrayal and blood. What if I was repeating the same mistakes, making myself an available target? Lowering my guard so they could make dinner out of me? My feathers rose again. A'isha sighed mildly.

"I won't ask." She said simply. "But Zane has given his word that you are not to be harmed." My whole body rose uncaring in my new rage that slivers of my breasts were revealed, all my tanned legs. My voice was acid as I addressed her words.

"Your prince's and royal house have taken away all my aunts and uncles, my father, brother and sister." Fury slithered along my skin as I recalled Xavier. "My brother was thirteen and yesterday he lay in the fields, dead. My sister Alistair died defending her and as she dropped her reserve to weep a blade cut her down. My own Alistair has not been dead a month and I still can't shed a tear for him because of other friends and family already lost. My sister hesitates to pick up her crown because her Alistair will be a bigger target.... Don't ask for my trust when all your kind has done is taken from me." I was trembling so bad I was amazed I didn't topple over. Zane had come in and I managed a faint blush. He affected me in an odd way. His garnet eyes flicked down my body, lingering here and there, bringing a peculiar sensation over me. His people all expressed utmost joy to see him, crowding him. He settled beside his brother on one of the many soft plump cushions with one leg bent and the other straight.

As I noticed both the princes wore pants with iridescent shimmers I pondered with a hint of hysteria which of there kind they'd had skinned. Time hung in a suspended arc, all waiting for the Arami to speak. The only sound was my heart which beat one hundred times per minute at rest. Zanes shoulders and chest were broader than the slender avian frames I knew. Worse, in his current position with his silk shirt pulled taut across his chest his muscles were fully evident. Then he caught my gaze which made me uncertain. I folded my legs under me as I sat down again so I didn't embarrass myself further by falling in his lap. He cocked his head and A'isha smacked him gently. He offered her a smile that had me wondering if serpiente shared lovers.

"A lovely speech." He mocked. "But consider your people have taken from me as well. To this war I've lost a father, two uncles, a sister and a niece in a single blow. What harm could that infant have afforded you, Coral?" I stiffened in shock. He couldn't mean what it sounded as could he? But of course he could and did. Never had I paused to wonder how cold we avian had become about the serpientes. When I wished for peace I'd never considered they would possibly want it as well, that they had also lost. A life was a life right, even if it was serpiente it was still precious... How long had this war gone on for? And for what? A past we couldn't remember. I met Zanes eyes and dropped my avian mask completely, letting him see the true me. My voice burned in sincerity as I whispered.

"I'm sorry." A murmur of disbelief followed my words. Gregory silenced it with a fiery glare. Zane shook his head, sighing.

"No apology is necessary of you, Coral. I want only to try and insure my loss doesn't grow. You saved my brother and my sister and mother both agree that alone makes my plan worth a shot. Your outburst cemented my resolve to try at least." I didn't pull away as he shifted ever so closer but I couldn't keep the fear and doubt from my eyes.

"Convince your family to meet with the Mistari Disa and Dio." He said no more, letting me work out the kinks. It didn't take me long. The Mistari Disa had aided in the ending of many wars but...

"I am not the heir." I told them. "Nor have I my Alistair to back me up with his position. My mothers counsel lay with my sister and the Royal flight." Gregory Cobriana argued my words.

"But you are there blood. That ought to count for something...." I shook my head at there naivety on avian.

"That is possibly how it is here but... I see my mother in market, when she deems me worthy to call on, or for required events. My sister hides in fear for her future children... Though it sounds terrible I don't think either could weep if I died and... I feel the same." There was silence after my words, my dead emotionless voice echoing off the walls. Zane implored me silently with his eyes.

_Try..._ After my claim to Gregory in the fields what could I say?

"I'll try but..." But the chances are higher of avian flying to the moon.

END CHAPTER TWO

**AUTHOR NOTE: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note:** I'm sorry that i've taken so long with this. I'll be better, swear. I've been brought to my attention I don't really give many details on how Coral looks so at the end of this chapter i'll have a personlal bio, for those interested.

**Disclaimer:** It occurs to me that i've never said that I own only my Coral.

**CHAP THREE**

My wings are burning by the time I land in the courtyard. The trip back was terrible do to a freak storm that had pelted me with icy rain and fierce drafts of wind. But none the less... The keep was a sight for soar eyes. I wore a Serpiente dress of ice blue that showed every curve of my slender body and left no doubt that I was female. The Avian women were harshly murmuring like the gossip mongers they were. I could clearly imagine the rumors that would soon spread through the keep. Despite my embarrassment I held my head high, daring any to comment if they had the guts.

From my peripheral vision I saw my sister, Danica Shardae, Break away from her Alistair. To my shock she swept me up in a hug and I felt the heat of her avian body. I heard the whispers flare up as I gently disentangled myself. Gold eyes met and it was as if we weren't separated by years of cool aloofness. Then she moved back, motioning me to follow. I did, growing my demi wings to float up to my mothers chambers.

Nacola Shardae didn't so much as twitch a muscle as I entered. Her cold gaze swept my body with what looked like disinterest but I caught the look of disgust flare up.

"Why are you wearing such a thing? Burn it." She ordered in a commanding tone. And that was that. No welcome, just a simple order. I nodded briefly and ventured a voice.

"My lady, I come bearing a request from Zane Cobriana." I felt my sister and mother stiffen up. Minutes ticked by before my mother spoke, her tone sharp steel.

"How dare you defile my sanctum with that beast's name? Have you no honor? No self respect for me, your mother, your leader?"

"Of course I do it is just..."

"Silence! Get out. Go to your chamber and burn that vile dress and never... Never speak of this again to me." Danica followed me up to my chamber. Ignoring her I slipped the silk from my body, tossing it to my bed where Danica jumped away. The dress I pulled on in its place was very demure, a soft gold to match my hair. I picked up the Serpiente dress and stared. I should have done as my mother said, burned it. Yet a deep reluctance caught me as I held the silky garment, felt it slide in my fingers. In a spur of defiance I opened a drawer and thrust it inside.

When I finally turned to Danica she was watching me with the same confused expression. I sat beside her.

"It really is good to see you."

"Don't lie. You know as well as I that we haven't been a real family for years." She opened her mouth to protest but she closed it, unable to deny the simple truth. It occurred to me then that I wasn't the only one who'd lost herself in the avian courts rigidity.

"Listen I'm just tired. I didn't mean to snap at you. Danica, surely you see the sense in just meeting with them?" I didn't bother specifying who I meant. "It'll be before the Mistari Miso and Disa. They'd be insane, Danica, to try something there." My sister cringed away and only then did I realize that I was speaking out, my fists clenched. I forced myself to relax. "Please..."

"This means a lot to you..."

"Yes."

"I'll talk to mother but... well you know how she is with these things." Unfortunately I did. Well Zane, I tried. If it fails then that was it. All the same though I realized inside that even if my mother did agree and rejected any form of piece the Mistari Disa offered, I would accept. And the very thought of what that might entail scared me more than anything else.

Two weeks later

Two weeks later I sat on a silk pillow of bright red. Terror rose in my throat as the full import of what I'd done settled on me. My mother had actually allowed me to go. Shock one. When she'd seen us off her eyes had sparked a cold fury at me that still made me shudder. With Rei on one side and Karl on the other I felt a little better. Erica and Gerard were on the other side of Rei. I sat in the middle of all four of them, feeling protected but too coddled. Then the serpents walked in. Suddenly I was glad of the coddling presence of my two suitors and other guards. Of course Rei and I could never be for he was falcon. I knew only after I'd caught him shifting. He'd sworn me to secrecy which I held because I didn't want to lose so dear a friend. My wandering thoughts were captured when Zane and his guard sat down. Once again they all wore shimmering colors that made even the seasoned warrior Gerard flush. That was oddly comforting. With cool eyes I quickly scanned the group. One besides Zane was Cobra, a woman with long black hair, her mate at close step. Behind Zane was a woman with sapphire eyes. He introduced her as his mother, the woman his sister and her mate, along with his guard, a white haired serpent, Allania. The Mistari wasted no time in launching into the topic.

"So Zane you speak for your side correct?"

"Yes." He acknowledged. The Disa nodded and turned to me.

"Coral, same question." I nodded coolly. Then my body stiffened when she asked if one of the young men were my Alistair's.

"No... My Alistair does his flying elsewhere, where I cannot yet touch." The dio looked at me with new interest. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen. I'll be seventeen at the end of the month." The dios eyes shot up.

"And you were engaged?"

"Yes. I would have been his official mate on my birthday." He shook his head as if the very thought saddened him. Why no one could understand that this was simply how we Avian chose to live, I'd never understand.

"Did you love him?" The Disa asked gently. I hesitated and it was obvious the question made my guards uncomfortable. Only good manners kept them from intervening.

"... I knew him literally my whole life. He was my friend, my tutor, my confident, my intended. An avian is brought up to trust her very life in her Alistair's hands. I would have given Varik this same trust for as long as I drew breath, had he lived... Considering this I'd say in my own way I loved him." The Disa and Dio nodded but I caught the look of disgust on Zane's mothers face as she listened.

"And Zane Have you a mate?"

"Taking a mate in this time of battle would be a death sentence on any woman in exchange for her love." Was the serpent's calm reply. I could see the discontent this roused on his guards face. Sorrow, I read. Well so Zane was lying when he said he had no woman. Not surprising, I mused.

"Very well then. I will confer with my mate for a moment." The two turned away and when no one was paying attention I mouthed to Zane.

_"Where's Gregory?"_

_"Resting."_ He mouthed back, his head cocked to the side in a relaxed manner. What a deception, I thought wildly for a moment as I felt the powerful weight of his gaze again. A Serpiente could strike faster than an avian ever could. Which every day we gave thanks for our wings and smaller frames. As the Disa and Dio conferred I took the opportunity to observe the hall. They sat on a raised dais of chalky granite. The cave was smoothed down, a dull polish to it.

"We have decided what must be done." The Dio announced. "You both are willing to do anything for peace, correct?" We both nodded and I silenced Karl's protest with a flick of my wrist. The disgruntled Avian fell silent.

"Good. In order to mend a crack in these walls around you we must bring the rifts closer, create a tie to bind the sides together." The dio paused to allow his mate to continue for him.

"You are our Granite wall. We must mend you. We have decided the only choice to promote peace is to bring you together. Zane, take Coral, the only free hawk in her line, and make her your Naga. Likewise Coral take Zane and make him your Alistair." The room was silent for a moment as the words sunk in. Make him my… I couldn't even form the rest of the sentence in my head. But without intending to do so I spoke in a small, wary voice.

"And you believe that such a reckless action will end this bloodshed?"

"My lady, I refuse to allow you to consider this!" Karl was up, as was Erica.

"That's right! No vile serpent will lay hand on my lady!" The small sparrow called in an angry voice, breaking away from the avian call of formality. My horrified eyes must have conveyed some silent command to Rei for he rose when I rose.

"Forgive me, my lady, for their rude outburst. As the reason for the scene I take full responsibility."

"My lady, no…" I silenced Rei with a look of cold steel my mother would have approved heartily of.

"Erica and Karl are of my personal guard. It is my job to reprimand them before even you Rei."

"After then, you will send them to me?" I nodded my head absently before returning to the Disa.

"Forgive me but I do not believe you've taken into consideration the cultural differences between my and Zane's people." I paused to glance at Karl who breathed in to make a small comment. "If you do not mind I'd like a night to consider this thing you suggest." The Disa nodded in understanding.

"Of course. I anticipated this so I had rooms prepared for you and the serpents. We will convene hear tomorrow to hear both your answers. Until then, I bid you good night." It was only after I was outside that I realized we'd talked much longer than I'd originally thought. It was twilight, the sun giving a last spurt of beauty next to the large full moon. The scenery was breath taking really but it didn't compare in my heart to the bountiful forest of my homeland. I shut the door on Reis Cree that we had to speak after he was done reprimanding Erica and Karl.

I was more tired then I thought I was. I pulled the tunic dress over my head just as I heard, "Coral, we must speak." From behind me.

I whirled, covering myself. Zane Cobriana stood in my window, his body relaxed against the frame. Again I was shocked by the shear size of him. His powerful shoulders seemed to fill the room with his all too male form, shrinking it down.

"What?" I snapped. He moved into the room like he owned it. Pausing in front of me he yanked the tunic away from me to reveal the modest gown I wore for bed. It was see-through at the bottom and the top floated around me. None had ever seen me so close to undress. Well except for when he'd seen me in that ridiculous serpent dress they'd stuck me in before.

"I rather like you better like this. You don't wear that arrogant 'Bow down to me mere mortals' look when you aren't on watch. His eyes made a slow study of my body which caused a blush to rise up to my cheeks. I didn't like the tingles he was creating all over my skin. He was so different from the males I was surrounded by on a day to day basis.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"To ask you to agree to be my Naga." I'd been expecting that. And with a sinking heart I already knew my answer…

**END CHAP THREE**

**AUTHOR NOTE:** A lot of talking in this one right? Well that was my fault. Sorry again it took so long to update this. I'll find a better schedule for my stories. And I promise the next chapter of this won't rely so heavily on dialogue…. See you then!

**Personal bio:**

Name: Coral Shardae

Age: 16-17

Looks: Long golden hair to her lower back, slender body, bright gold eyes

**Personal info:** Coral is finding herself seeing things differently. She realizes how frozen she has become in her own fear of anyone she loves being taken away from her. Spurred on by this she makes a rash decision to deny every avian law and help a serpent. This sets off a serious of events that lead her to change drastically, finding herself amongst new experiences and feelings that are considered terrible by her avian peers. I hope you will all stay with her on her journey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: **I realize I called Adelina the wrong thing before.... Sorry her fans!

**Summary:** Coral has been propositioned by a serpent! Oh, no's!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original Kieshira characters...

Chapter 4

The next night I went before the Disa and Dio without my guards. Zane was alone as well. He smirked as I sat on my side if the room. The Disa smiled kindly at us both. She remarked with empty dryness.

"For two so different you seem to share similar thought processes. Well? Have you thought on my words?" In nodded and Zane shrugged his big shoulders.

"Well?" The Dio prompted when we both remained silent. Zane sent a silent petition to the Disa who nodded. He rose and I tensed. As he walked towards me I couldn't help my feathers rising against the nape of my neck. His smile was slow, sardonic humor glimmering in his garnet gaze. Serpents were all fluid grace, beauty, as though there whole life was a slow dance. You'd foolishly believe you had all the time in the world to retreat or fight but you never did. My mind flitted back to are late night chat that still made me blush.

_I barely managed to keep my defeat to myself._

_"What?" I demanded irritably. Zane cocked an eyebrow at me._

_"I'm sorry was that sentence too hard for you?" I resisted the urge to jam a very unlady like phrase down his throat. Seeing I wasn't amused he sighed._

_"You deserve honesty Coral so I'll give you it. I believe you as my mate is the most absurd idea." He began... I couldn't agree more, I silently echoed. "But peace is a valuable gem I want my people to hold."He paused and had gone down on bended knee before me. "With the knowledge in your mind that I will never love you and all will share is a desire for peace between our races, will you accept?" I thought of my dead friends and family, my sister's fear, my mother's coldness... My mouth opened to answer..._

Zane stood in front of me now his hand outstretched to me. I shook off the memory of last night and looked up into his eyes.

"I can't say I'm satisfied with you as my Alistair but... I accept."

One month later

I'd intentionally missed my sister's coronation. She was Tuuli thea now. For a gift I'd sent a beautifully beaded necklace for Danica and, knowing how Vasili favored bows I sent him a new bow of mahogany. Had my mother heard my plans she'd have dragged me home and locked me in a cage. I'd also sent a note explaining that our negotiations were gaining ground. An answering note from my Tuuli thea told me they had arranged a new Alistair for me, to be made my mate when I returned. Oh, if only you knew who I was promised to! I cried in my head. In reality the negotiations were really me learning serpent etiquette.

Zane and his mother, Charise aided me in the teaching, getting me used to how they moved and the casual touches they favored. Zane and I also perfected the look of an infatuated couple. A week after my seventeenth birthday I faced a moment I dreaded in my class. Zane's kisses. His garnet gaze laughed at me as I was brought close to him, his cool body pressed against mine.

His lips were testing on my heated skin as he pressed both my cheeks, red faced as he maneuvered one hand in my hair, hesitating as he encountered the docile feathers laying there. My feathers had ceased rising in wary alarm when he moved near me. Finally I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him down as blushed deeper. An avian female wasn't meant to lead! Ever! However my fear flew the coop when he laid a gossamer kiss upon my soft lips. The sensation I felt was, though unexpected, oddly not unwelcome. When I didn't tense he moved to kiss me again. I lifted my face eagerly, wanting to test this new sensation he'd aroused. I didn't even mind when Charis and The Disa chuckled. The sensation came again and I found I liked it a lot mote than I thought I should.

I reveled in it as he pulled me closer. When, after a few moments of our silent kissing, he tried to pull away I clung to him, unaware my dreamy eyes perfected our act. I also learned a few simple dances. Irene was thrilled with how my body instantly picked up on the rhythm of the music but I was unsure of how I would do when I actually had to stand in a crowd of serpents and dance. Soon another moment rose that I dreaded. Sending my guards away. Rei stood in my room, his brows furrowed together as he heard my order. I was banking on the fact that I was now heir meaning he couldn't simply ignore my orders. I could, he knew, cause trouble when I returned.

"What of the Serpents Zane?" He asked after a brief moment. I was unaware of the softening of my features at Zane's name. I was aware of Reis sudden suspicion.

"The Disa and Dio are quiet capable of watching over me. Besides now Danica is Tuuli thea... She needs you Rei, more than I do." I watched my flight depart soon after, hugging Rei tightly. This may have well been the last time I seen him with kind tenderness in his eyes towards me. I wanted to savor it. But all too soon Rei took off and I began packing. I was leaving to the Serpents land now. Charis had left early to start preparing for all the ceremonies they'd have in Zane's honor. My fear rose again and I shuddered. Again I was assailed with images of a beautiful hawk named Alasdair being run through when she had her back trustingly turned.

I wanted to scream. Terror, pure and unadulterated course through my veins as I heard the screaming Serpents, quiet only when Zane spoke. Zane was turning our reckless endeavor to seem like the very image of young love. Now the crowd was anxious to see who the lucky serpent was. Oh, wouldn't they be in for a shock? I laughed bitterly at the thought even as I prayed Zane could keep his people from ending my life. I heard my cue and, trembling, I went to stand by Zane who pulled me close to lay a gossamer kiss on my lips. Zane had told me not to sheath my emotions in the avian mist I used so well to protect myself from his kind. That, he said, would do nothing but antagonize his people. So I let myself be completely vulnerable, blushing at how Zane held me, at the dress I wore. Then the noise erupted.

"Zane she's a Hawk!"

"You can't be serious!"

"She'll be the end of you!" Zane ran a comforting hand through my hair as I buried my face into his shoulder. At the gesture some woman sighed appreciatively and some men nodded new approval at what they viewed as a man comforting his woman.

"Now..." Zane began. "We've let you have your rant. Any more complaints?" He kissed my head as he said this and I found my self unsatisfied by such a small touch. As a few remained standing amidst the kneeling crowd I pulled Zane's face to mine. Red as a tomato I kissed him and he held me tenderly as I clung. When we pulled back everyone but Adelina was kneeling. I recognized her immediately from the guards Zane had had in Ministari lands. A male mirror image of her pulled at her sleeve but she irritably shoved him away. I felt Zane stiffen and looked up at his tight smile. So, I concluded she was a jilted lover... I didn't know how to feel at the thought.

"Adelina please do not make a scene." He said with a thread of exasperation.

"But she's a _HAWK!" _The way her face screwed up and how she said it made me feel like a peace of trash. Instant dislike rose and I half withdrew into my shields. Zane must have sensed the change because he pulled me tighter. Startle I dropped the reserve again.

"I believe I mentioned she was a Hawk." He replied to Adelina calmly.

"You can't be serious Zane!" Suddenly Zane wasn't the happy go lucky guy calmly announcing he was marrying the Avians new heir. His eyes were blood filled, cold as ice despite the molten heat sparking out of them.

"Adelina did you swear yourself to my family and myself?"

"Zane I-"

"Yes or no?" Adelinas face was sullen as she glared at me.

"Yes." She said curtly. Zane's features softened as he turned to me.

"Please, keep in mind that Coral may well be tossed from the keep for this. She may even be executed if her people get hold of her now. And all because she decided to answer my dearest, most heart felt prayer; becoming my Naga." He lifted my hand to tenderly lay a kiss against the skin.

"Adelina, you have sworn to protect my life... Every guard here has. Well, she is my life now and I'd be lost without her." He folded me up and kissed me again. I felt more than heard the collective sigh of appreciation in the crowd. When Zane pulled back it was to see every serpent on their feet, clapping enthusiastically. "Now let's eat!" He shouted over the noise, earning a louder response. He pulled me down the Dias to his family. Irene embraced me first.

"Thank you..." She whispered. "Now perhaps my child will never have to ride onto a permanently bloody field." Tears choked her voice and I felt my own eyes moisten and wished I could retreat into my guard again. Gregory embraced me awkwardly due to his still healing wound. By now the tale of how I'd spared his life had spread and the serpents were all warm to me. The dinner was surprisingly good, Zane keeping poultry off the menu, perhaps out of respect to my other form. He convinced me to try a piece of roasted lamb that to my shock I took too instantly. Soon, despite protests, he was feeding me with his bare fingers. This incited more sighs as old couples crowded close to over see this new young flame. At around midnight he allowed me to plead exhaustion and I realized it was only after I'd tentatively danced with him a few times.

In his room I surveyed the surroundings. His whole bed set was black satin with gold tones, the bed designed for ultimate luxury. That was something I began to associate with his... My people. Now that was thought for the soul. How did I feel about being leader of these proud, colorful people? I was scared to death. Seeing and misreading my expression Zane sighed.

"Coral, there is another bed through the doors if you.."

"No." I turned suddenly. Taking quick steps I threw my trembling arms around him. He held me a moment and let me kiss him with reckless abandon I'd have been murdered for in the keep. I was burning with curiosity of how it would feel. Would it be as pleasant as I'd found his kisses? Also in the back of my mind was a conversation with Charis. She'd told me a serpent never slept alone.

"Coral, no... I won't take you because you fill obligated to." He said this even as his mouth worked on my throat.

"It's not that, its not... I... I don't know what to do but... I want to... I mean.... Yes, I'm scared but..." With utmost tenderness he lifted me up and lay me gently on the bed. My name is Coral Shardae Cobrianna, seventeen years old... And now I am Naga and true mate to Zane Cobrianna.

End chap 4

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Well what I ya'll think? Going to fast with my updates now or not? When I get into a story again it just takes over you know? Ha ha or maybe that just me and my craziness!


	5. Chapter 5

**SUMARY: **Coral is no longer the good little Avian.

**WARNING:** I do not know what this story will have, so ratings will change at any time. Cussing, blood... The usual warning on any of my stories.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the original characters.

Chap 5

I awoke with a familiar, yet still surprising weight on my stomach. The first morning I had freaked out, jerking away and in the process slamming a fist in his face. He wasn't too happy about that one. He'd been moody that whole day. But not moody enough to keep me from the startling delights he had shown me. Now I didn't stiffen from shock. Rather I burrowed closer to him, seeking the heat of covers and companionship.

I smiled as I noticed his garnet eyes open, studying me. I no longer dropped my gaze with him. After all I shared my body with him so why not my eyes? In all honesty I was happy.

"Good morning."He pressed a chaste kiss to my lips, and I moaned. Naturally it led to more interesting things but all too soon he pulled away. I was languid in a bliss I'd not known existed, his eyes on my form through the covers. I was still far too modest to brazenly reveal myself like him.

"Will you contact your sister today?" It was a daily asked question but it was enough to have me hiding in my avian reserve again. Seeing him wince I dropped it but bit my lip. The topic of Danica always made me grow fearful. By all rights I should have been there, at the keep, being heir-like. I should have been with an Avian Alistair. Instead I was happy with the enemy. Sleeping with the enemy's king! What a predicament. Seeing my face he didn't press as always. I should have known I couldn't hide from my sister forever though.

We were in the market, Zane pressing all sort of odd delicacies into my mouth. Juice dribbled down the side of my lips as I bit down on a piece of lamb. I laughed as Zane teasingly licked it off, tingling from the sensation. The sudden tensing of his body alerted me that somebody was behind me. My mind blanked as I realized the tempo of the hearts was like mine.

Not surprisingly I spun to see my former guard there. Erica, Karl, Gerard and… Rei… Zane tightened his grip on my arms as he saw the thunderous expression on Erica's face. The resignation on Reis face. The gesture seemed to make things worse. I could feel the crowd pressing in on us, ready to fight. Perhaps I'd been wrong to wait a month to contact them but still… They didn't have to look so mad!

"So it's true." Rei murmured sadly. "You've betrayed your people for a serpiente." To say the last I was shocked. I'd given them peace! Why couldn't they understand that? In the month I'd been here no battles had been fought that hadn't been started by the Avian's. And they always ended with no loss of life on the Avian's side. Thinking on it her people probably thought they were winning a war that, to the serpiente, been over since I wed Zane.

Speaking of Zane he'd positioned himself in front of me. The action made Karl snarl out a response. I gasped and felt Zane stiffen more. I placed my hand on his arm and the tension drained away. Thank the gods.

"Your mistaken I'm afraid. Coral is not yours. She happens to be my Naga." His words were calm but I heard the thread of steel undertone, daring any to contradict him. Rei cast a disbelieving glance at me. Seeing no denial on my face his crumbled. Then it returned to a mask of indifference. His voice was cold and unfeeling

"As you have failed to deny the accusations we must ask you to return with us to be tried as a… Traitor." His voice hesitated on the last word. Zane turned to embrace me but I don't think he understood fully what being called a traitor meant to me. They clipped the wing of traitors…

"You want me to… Let you butcher my wings?" I forced out and felt the angry ripple run through the crowd. In the month I'd been here I'd been good Naga. They respected me and, I realized with a shock, accepted me more than the Avian's ever did. And Zane… I thought he perhaps felt more for me than bare tolerance. All those nights together… In his eyes was a tenderness that I knew was genuine. The thought was confirmed when he let his rage be known.

"You will leave now and never return." He said.

"Not without the prisoner-"Erica began but Gregory cut her off.

"You will either leave willingly or we will send you home in pieces." I didn't know where he had come from but I was thankful for his support as I felt tears pricking. I was so unused to my avian reserve now I very rarely used it.

"We will take her by force if need be." Rei was deadly calm, a soldier. I was frozen as I realized that in his eyes I was an enemy.

"The only reason you walk out is because it would upset my Naga," The title directed at Karl who eyed me with despair in his eyes. "Would object to seeing your blood spilt here before her. But make no mistake if you threaten her any harm again in front of me I will rip your wings out feather by feather before slitting your throats. Now leave" Zane ordered. I'd heard this particular chilling voice only once before when Adelia refused to acknowledge me. Rei gave Zane an appraising look before casting me a look of pure disgust.

"You've found a loyal thing to share your tainted bed." Erica said. Karl pushed forward to me but Zane's guard… My guard as well surged n front of him, blocking him.

"Please Coral! Rethink this… I'll still become your Alistair; your sister will forgive you." When Serpiente grows wings would she forgive me. I stepped in front of Zane and very calmly placed his hands on my sides. He laced his long fingers naturally together across my stomach. They felt so right there. I felt so right there in his arms, his bed. As his Naga…

"I belong here." I said simply, finding a courage I didn't know was there. Zane pressed a kiss on the back of my head, his hands brushing in the feathers at the nape of my neck. He no longer hesitated at them; in fact he sought them out, absorbing the texture with his fingertips. I didn't flinch when he shifted to have his scales. I would run my palm slowly across them, relishing when he lifted me off my feet and made love to me wearing them at first until he was swept up I passion and couldn't hold the form.

"Then Coral Shardae-"

"Cobrianna." I interrupted him and he scowled.

"As you have refused the chance to come back clear and refuse to return to face trial… I have no choice but to declare you dead to our world. Do you understand that?"

"Yes Rei a do. Tell Danica the war is over. We will not attack you unless you attack us." And now the hard part. "As Naga I must support my Nags order for you to leave. Force will be used if you don't obey me in this."

The others simply left not looking at me or Zane. Karl hesitated a minute before shifting. Rei also hesitated, the soldier mask gone to show me my friend, the Hawk.

"Your secret is still safe with me." I told him softly.

"Cor…" A nickname I hadn't heard in years. Face tortured he flew away, the beat of his wings showing his hurt, his anger. I turned to Zane He saw the tears in my eyes and pulled me to him.

To my people I was dead… I was dead yet alive. But I didn't weep for that. They weren't my people anymore, the Serpientes were. I wept for hurting a friend. Zane stroked my gold curls, whispering sweet nothings. I cried so much he had to carry me to our room. There he kissed my hurt away, making me think of other things. I know I cried out my feelings for him. "I love you!" And much to my shock, and enjoyment, he responded with the same three words. And I knew he meant them because Zane didn't say things he didn't mean. Not something as important as this at least.

After he held me with loving tenderness and I asked if he meant it.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." He responded. I smiled at the sincerity in his voice.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"And I you, my one true Naga."

_Hawks nest_

_Danica sat disbelievingly on her thrown. So her sister had in fact left them. And for peace… It hadn't taken her long to figure out the truth of why Coral claimed a serpiente. She couldn't allow this to stand, couldn't allow the sacrifice of her blood. Peace wasn't worth it if she would have this loss as well. No way could Coral actually love that thing! She gazed at her Alistair and the look they shared was obvious. _

"_We will fight for her return." She said._

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_Ok ignore mistakes for this. I am so so so so so so so so so sorry! I haven't been on in so long! That's over I'm updating all my stories! Please stay with me! Anyway this isn't the last chapter so stay with me.


End file.
